The present invention relates to photovoltaic (PV) solar electric power systems and concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) solar electric power systems, and more particularly to direct-conversion, photovoltaic solar-electric systems having energy storage and power-quality control devices physically mounted on, and electrically integrated with individual PV-panels, single CPV devices, limited numbers of panels as may be in close physical proximity (for example, on a single PV-panel, a mounting structure holding a plurality of such PV panels and interconnected electrically, or integrated into a single “string” which has the purpose of creating a desired “take-off voltage” (such as 1000 VDC nominal for example) at conibiner box locations. For definitional clarification, “electrical energy storage” devices as applied herein are intended to include but not be restricted to primary or secondary electrochemical batteries, capacitive devices where electrical energy is stored in dielectric charge displacement, electric double layer capacitors (super capacitors or lithium-ion capacitors), or new and as yet un-named quantum-nanostructure devices which store electrons associatively and exhibit the electrical characteristics of both batteries and super-capacitors.